


Великое слияние

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Одо учит Великое слияние любви.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/The Great Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Великое слияние

Их предназначение — быть единым. Разделять индивидуальные устремления, знания, впечатления, желания. Складывать их и делить поровну — на количество несовершенных единиц. Великое слияние, в противоположность каждой несовершенной единице — идеально. Вместе они не знакомы с концепцией смерти и времени, вместе они — бесконечный океан. Ни одному твердому не понять, каково это — растворяться в других. Одо знал это всегда, но только теперь, уже не будучи Одо, соединившись с множеством других в единое, он смог до конца осознать, насколько до этого он не жил. Принимая форму гуманоида, подражая твердым во всем, он не жил, отделенный от прочих прослойкой воздуха, кожей, панцирем из тайн и одиночества. Один — самое несовершенное понятие в этой вселенной. И все-таки, прожив часть жизни в единственном числе, он смог набрать определенный багаж знаний, эмоций, устремлений, смог сформировать свое мнение, которое теперь распространилось по Великому слиянию, теряя накал и концентрацию. Одо сам не понимал, почему цепляется за собственные «твердые» мотивы. Почему раз за разом показывает Великому слиянию образы, которые много лет были содержимым его несовершенного разума. 

Показывает человека в форме Звездного флота с жестким выражением лица, человека с бейсбольным мячом в руке, пытаясь донести до Великого слияния знание о чести и долге, о цене, которую каждый из несовершенных твердых готов заплатить за жизни окружающих, отделенных от них прослойкой из пространства, времени и органических соединений. 

Он передает Великому слиянию концентрат страсти, горячий клубок из неистового желания выжить и победить, передает клингонскую песнь и само понимание мягкости и твердости, без которых мир твердых перестал бы быть настолько разнообразным. 

Он делится с Великим слиянием концепцией свободы и веры, ощущением ветра, который охлаждает разгоряченную кожу после бега по баджорской равнине. 

Он пытается рассказать, что такое тайна. А затем — что такое дружба, и его несуществующая теперь рука все еще несет тепло маленькой руки ференги.

Для Великого слияния нет понятия личного, нет секретов, которыми каждый из его несовершенных единиц не поделился бы с единством таких как он. Нельзя утаить ни мыслей, ни чувств. Нельзя иметь ничего только твоего, потому что и твоего «я» по сути не существует. Но Одо продолжает делиться с Великом слиянием своей уверенностью в том, что твердые — не зло, которое необходимо устранить, не опасность, которая такова просто исходя из собственной сущности. И сущность эту не требуется брать под контроль, считая, будто они все — отдельные — настолько несовершенны, что их общее несовершенство нарушает вселенский баланс. И когда сил и образов перестает хватать, когда они растворяются в Великом слиянии — такие ничтожные в сравнение с единым, Одо делится главным — бархатистостью кожи Нерис под его ладонью. Звуком ее смеха и блеском глаз. Восторженным стоном удовольствия, ощущением единства, которое возникает, если просто взять ее за руку. Единство недоступно твердым, истинное, неразрывное, но Одо сполна напоен нежностью, и он бесстрашно делится своей любовью к Кире Нерис с Великим слиянием. Он позволяет интимным образам ускользать и растворяться в бесконечной глубине, позволяет себе ощущать страх перед тем, что его собственные чувства станут ничтожными и малозаметными — каплями, вылитыми из пробирки в океан. Одо без остатка отдает свою твердую уверенность в том, что Нерис красива, что ее тело прекрасно, что прекрасна ее душа. Великое слияние не вполне ознакомлено с концепцией духа. И Одо объясняет, что их единство и есть дух.

«Она слишком незначительна, чтобы сравнивать нас», — отвечает легкая рябь на поверхности Великого слияния. И Одо кажется, что он пытается не кивнуть в ответ, хотя по сути кивать ему нечем. Он молчит, закрывает глаза и смотрит на то, как Нерис улыбается ему, хотя глаз у него, конечно же, тоже нет. Раз за разом, день за днем. 

Постепенно тускнеет образ долга и чести, и Одо уже не вполне способен вспомнить, что такое бейсбольный мяч. Тускнеет ощущение свободы, потому что нет свободы большей, чем быть единым целым. Страсть и доблесть перестают быть ценными, заменяясь покоем и постоянством. Великое слияние серебрится в лучах солнца, волны не набегают на берег, ветер не волнует густую прозрачную жидкость, в которой каждый из них растворяется без остатка. Великое слияние живет своей недоступной твердым жизнью, не ощущая, не дыша и все еще не осознавая, что, впустив в себя Одо, больше никогда не станет прежним. 

Великое слияние любит Киру Нерис.


End file.
